


Nothing Compares to You

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	Nothing Compares to You

Just a little Valentine fluff that came to me as I was listening to the radio and they played “Nothing Compares to You” by Prince.

Nothing Compares To You

Lucius was on his way home from his office at the Ministry. This would be his first Valentines Day without his second wife. Narcissa, his first wife, had not lived through the war. She had died in the battle for Hogwarts defending the Slytherin first years. His second wife had died a little over two weeks ago along with his best friend. They had been working in collaboration on a new potion when it had exploded killing both of them instantly. 

Pushing his maudlin thoughts aside he stepped from the floo into his study at the Manor. Looking around the room he allowed his gaze to linger on his wife’s portrait. Her long curly hair and warm brown eyes were captured perfectly in the painting. She had yet to speak but her likeness had woke up for the first time yesterday. The painter had assured him that sometime it took a while for the painting to fully activate when the subject had died so suddenly. He longed to hear her voice again.

Crossing the room he gazed at her as she watched him with a half smile on her face. Maybe if he spoke first she would answer him.

“I’ve missed you darling. It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since fate took your love away. Since you have been gone I can do whatever I want. No more reminding me to make sure I eat a proper lunch. But nothing can take away this ache I feel with out you.

I can go out all day and speak to whomever I want, but it doesn’t compare to you. I tried eating my dinner in a fancy restaurant but nothing compares to having you with me.

It's been so lonely without you here like a bird without a song. Nothing can stop this lonely feeling. All the flowers that you planted in the back yard all died when you went away. It looks a barren as I feel with you. “

“You will have to replant them. I’m sure I know of someone who can help with that dearest. Stop being so sad Darling I hear your Valentines date heading this way.” came the quiet voice of his young wife.

Both sets of eyes turned to the door to the study as it burst open and a small tornado rushed through the opening. It made a straight line to her father’s open arms as he kneeled down to embrace her. She was strange mix of both parents having his coloring and her mother’s facial structure.

“Hello darling how was your day?” the wizard asked. He stood up with his 3 year old daughter in his arms. She was so small for her age just her mother had been. 

“It was fun Daddy! Draco took me to the Burrow to play with all of the other kids. We got out the toy brooms and zoomed around the yard. Now we get to have a special dinner together!” the little voice rang out through the room. She was always very loud and excitable after a day with the red headed brood. 

“Yes we do Princess. Where would you like to go?” he asked much more quietly. 

“McDonald’s!” the little witch called out. Lucius just winced at the thought of the muggle fast food restaurant.

“You just HAD to teach her about that didn’t you?” he said to the portrait.

“Of course, it’s part of her heritage” came the quiet reply. Hermione’s portrait just smiled at his horrified look. Her wizard would never be comfortable with something so completely muggle as a hamburger. 

“Go NOW!” yelled a small voice just as they both disappeared from sight. Judging from the look of shock on her husbands face their daughter had learned a new trick. Chuckling to her self she knew life in the Manor would never be dull even for a portrait.   
The End


End file.
